I Want You So Hard
by Ellechillin
Summary: When he saw her again, he realized in that moment...God must hate him. Yup, he was pretty sure that was the case." Juice/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I do not own any of the SOA or their locations._

Sunrise 

It was a little after four when I got back to my apartment. All I wanted to do was to curl up in bed, not even take a shower because it would delay me making face time with my mattress. I was also starving. The blaring music and the giggling, I frowned this was going to do nothing but annoy me. As I put my keys in the bowl on the table I saw two leather jackets hanging on the chairs. _Sons of Anarchy. California_. Who the hell did these two crazy bitches bring into our crib? I loved both of them but the downfall of living two kind of promiscuous…that's too harsh _sexually liberated_ women they sometimes bring home shady guys. The good thing is that they shared the bigger bedroom and I had the small bedroom. All I had to do is turn up my music on my I-Pod and get some sleep. They were listening to some rock music which wasn't my thing, especially this early in the morning. I tossed my bag on my bed and continued onto their bedroom.

I banged on the door. "HEY, LADIES KEEP IT DOWN. MR. HARRIS IS GOING TO CALL THE COPS ON US AGAIN!" I said. That is something we just didn't need. I heard a muffled sorry from what is sounded like Tamara. I laughed shaking my head as the music was turned down. "Hey, bring your fine ass over here." One of the guys said.

Tamara and Carrie had gone out dancing while I studied my ass off at the library all night for finals. With all that studying my appetite was nowhere to be found. I went to my room and closed my door, stripping off my clothes down to my polka dot boy shorts and black bra. I jumped on my goose down comforter and let out relieved and exhausted sigh. Pressed my remote to my Bose player, _Sun Again_ by the smooth voice of Kinnie Starr. My stomach started to growl, feeling like a sucker punch. I whined to myself as I propelled myself off the bed wrapping my throw around my body before opening the door. The noises from the other room had dissipated only the sound of the music still going strong. _Over already. Quick pumpers. _Ilaughed at my own joke as I looked in the fridge for something appetizing this late. I settled at the bowl of grapes and a glass of wine. I needed some alcohol to calm my nerves and maybe it would help me sleep. I kicked my door close put the bowl on my nightstand close to the bed and sipped the wine dropping the throw on the ground.

I sat the wine down and lit a black and mild before collapsing back on my bed. I inhaled the smoke thinking about nothing, what a lovely feeling that is. I exhaled the smoke and popped a grape in my mouth as I continued to look at the ceiling. The player was on shuffle and now _Alright _was playing. I laid there with my left leg dangling off the bed with this moment of peace smoking my cigar, drinking wine and popping grapes into my mouth.

"Shit, I'm sorry." A guy's voice said. I sat up, it happened so quickly I had no time to react. I groaned and threw on a pair of sweats and a shirt before opening my door.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked the Mexican guy who was staring on the wall across from the door. He was around 5'9 maybe 6'1, tattoos on both arms, medium built, nothing special, alright looking.

He laughed giving me a smile as I put my hands on my hips waiting. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't think you would be, you know--"

"Partially dressed in my bedroom with the door closed." I finished his sentence. He scratched his head "yea, that's wasn't my best thinking. I should have knocked, I'm sorry."

I rolled my eyes "You're doing a lot of apologizing. Which brings me back to my original question, did you need something?" I realized he wasn't wearing a shirt which made this conversation a bit more awkward.

He put his hands in his jeans "yea, I wanted to apologize for all the noise." he said.

I smiled, he was like a puppy. "Thank you but I'm used to it." I walked back into my room grabbing my cigar taking a puff.

He took what I said in and got the joke laughing a little too hard and a little too loud. It made me smile more. "What are you doing up so late?" he inquired.

I walked passed him with my throw closing my door behind me. He hadn't left the spot he had been standing. In the cramped hallway it was too close. I quickly moved going to the balcony; I could hear his heavy boots behind me. Since this guy would leave me alone what's the harm? "I was studying for finals." I said pulling back the blinds and opened the sliding door. The ground was cool against my feet but not unpleasant. I sat down in one of the chair looking at the darkness over the horizon it was starting to lighten up.

He plopped down next to me, picking the chair the closet to me. I offered the throw it was a little chilly out here and he was shirtless. He took it and moved his chair even closer and spread the throw over both of us. I looked at him peculiar. This guy was weird. "They have finals tomorrow too, why weren't they with you? Instead of shaking their asses in the club?" he asked. He lit a cigarette and I took another drag of my cigar.

"We all have different work ethic. I can't pass without studying. I'm not that smart. Apparently they can. Especially Carrie, that girl is a genius." I said matter-of-factly.

He didn't respond, just took a puff of his cigarette. I nudged him "plus if they were with me, you wouldn't have gotten lucky." I winked breaking the uncomfortable silence. He laughed and shrugged "yea, you're right."

I put out the cigar and looked at the scenery. "What do you study?" he asked. Why do you care? I wanted to ask him but didn't have the heart to. He was being nice to me. I could at least be nice back. "I'm a mechanical engineering major."

He looked at me with a shocked expression, I should have been offended but instead a smile spread across my face. "What? When I was younger I used to love to take apart shit and put it together."

"It's just surprising that's all. Oh and I saw the poster in your room. _The Professional_ good movie." He nodded approving.

"You don't know that movie you just said that to earn points with me." I challenged.

He laughed "whoever doesn't know Leon needs to be shot. When he was cupped Matlhida's face before he went out in ablaze."

I smacked his arm excited "I don't wanna lose you."

The guy nodded "then he said 'You're not going to lose me. You've given me a taste for life. I wanna be happy. Sleep in a bed, have roots. And you'll never be alone again, Mathilda. Please, go now, baby, go. Calm down, go now, go.' Shit, growing up I wanted be Leon. That cool."

I shifted back to looking straight ahead in my sit. That was my favorite part of the movie. "I cried on that part and I don't do crying." I admitted.

"I cried too, don't tell anyone that." He quickly said. I laughed a throaty laugh. The guy was watching me "you have a beautiful smile." He said sheepishly.

I knew a wolf when I saw one "thanks" I said quickly and didn't say anything else. I was not going to fall for the bullshit. I grew up with guys like him. I was hip to the bullshit.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a long time just looking at the sunrise.

"I've never done this before."

"What fuck a random girl and then chat up her roommate?" I offered.

He stifled a laugh, leaning closer into me "No, watch the sunrise." I didn't say anything, didn't need to.

Sleep was taking over and I got up. "Well it's been fun but I gotta get some rest. I got finals in a couple hours."

He stood up too pulling the throw over my shoulders. He was watching me intently "I didn't get your name."

I shrugged "does it matter?" We both knew we wouldn't be seeing each other again.

He scratched his head "guess not, good morning." He said with that same easy going smile.

"Good Morning." I gave him a half smile before going back into my room. I collapsed back on my bed for the last time falling to sleep almost instantly.

A couple hours later I was pulled on my discarded jeans and a white shirt sliding into my Adidas flip flops. I looked down at my hand and saw in black magic marker a number. I shook my head as I went into the bathroom running the water, scrubbing off the remainder of the number. I put my hair up in my Kangol cuff pull on with peak hat before leaving the apartment. There were no sign of the guys from last night.

I put the eventful hours in the back of my head and focused on what was important. Passes my finals before I had a fucking nervous breakdown.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author Note: As the boys argue about last night episode of Jersey Shore and its portrayal of the Italian culture. I opted to stay out of this riveting debate. I've decided to write until it`s time to start getting to hit M1-5 Lounge._

God Is One Funny Motherfucker

He stared at his phone, the picture still made him smile when he looked at it. Unlike the two bitches Vince and him had picked up at that club, she actually could carry on a conversation. After working the brunette over until she had fallen asleep, he didn't want to lay there and cuddle so he got up. He wanted to see what that girl with the assertive voice looked like. He wasn't prepared when he opened the door the sight of her on the bed smoking a black. Holy shit, he had gotten a chub. That tat, the eye of Horus just above her panty line, sexy. She had seemed so zoned out staring at the ceiling light dimmed. He laughed to himself thinking about the conversation on the balcony. No one knew _Leon. _To hear her quote it, he almost regretted fucking her roommate. He was never into black girls, all the ones he met were always so fucking hostile. It was annoying and he didn't know how to deal with it. She was different. That laugh. That smile. Damn. It didn't hurt that she was a total babe. Definitely a 12 in his book. Before he left had written on her hand his number but 2 months had passed and still no phone call from her. Oh well, at least he had a picture of her when she was sleeping. He knew it was creepy but fuck it, he couldn't help himself.

"Juice, ready?" Ope said. He looked up and nodded putting his phone in his pocket following Opie out the clubhouse. They were all going down to Oakland; Clay had to talk it up with Leroy.

Tig stared Juice down as he put on his helmet. Juice finally acknowledge him. "What?" he asked with a grin.

"What the hell were you doing, painting your nails?" Tig asked with a disgusted look on his face.

I was use to Tig's shit. "Something like that." I said putting on my sunglasses. Ope just shook his head. Clay pulled out starting the formation. This was the best part of being part of a club. Wearing our colors and riding, nothing but open road.

* * *

The Sons sat in the background as Clay and Jax spoke with Leroy. It sounded as if Leroy wanted to double the next shipment and added in an extra three g's for the short notice. Some lower gang was trying to prove themselves by taking over some of Leroy's blocks and he wanted to make an example out of them. Sounded bloody.

The door opening got all their attentions. Juice eye brows came together as he looked at the woman with her hand gripping the door knob. Her brown hair was straight, cropped short angling her jaw line perfectly. She was wearing a grey plaid dress that looked like a like a shirt but the way it was sculpted to her body it had to be a dress, a black studded belt clinched her waist. He looked down at the black pumps she was wearing and felt his jaw dropped. He quickly picked it up. It was her!

"L, when we gonna do this?" she asked, she sounded a little annoyed. She didn't look at anyone in the room, directly at Leroy. Juice watched his reaction, it had slightly softened.

"Lonnie, give me a minute. Jus' wait out front." He replied. She nodded and left without a glance at anyone closing the door quietly.

Juice sat up straight in his seat, he knew that was her without a doubt. Holy shit! She was down with the One Niners'. She didn't seem like the gang type but she had to be down with the life if she could just walk into a closed meeting with the leader.

"That's a fine piece you got there, Leroy." Clay agreed with Juice inner thoughts. He couldn't get the sight of her sculpted legs out of his head.

Leroy's face hardened "she's my baby sister. Just graduated from college, top honors." He almost growled. Clay took the hint and nodded. "Good for her. The shipment won't be a problem."

_Baby sister! _Juice didn't know whether to be happy or disheartened. Her name was Lonnie. That was something.

Leroy signaled for the man behind him to give Clay the vanilla envelope of money. "Half now, other half on delivery." It was always the same. The two men shook hands business over. Juice was ready to get out of there and get another look at Lonnie.

She was sitting at the bar as the Sons filed out. "How you doing honey?" Tig asked her.

Lonnie smiled "Sorry not into white meat." She said went back to talking to the bartender.

Clay and Jax burst out into laughter as they walked out the club. Bobby patted Tig on the back pulling him away. "Come on Casanova." He said.

Juice went to tap her but hesitated, she turned around. Her face changed as she recognized him. "Biker boy." She said.

Juice laughed and Opie cleared his throat. Juice knew it was a warning but he didn't care. "Watch any sunrise recently?"

"Nay, I like my beauty sleep." She retorted. That quick wit, Juice like that.

"I'm Juice." He said quickly.  
Lonnie smiled at him "I didn't ask your name."

The door opened to the backroom, Lonnie's eyes never strayed from Juice. "Aren't your peoples outside?" Leroy asked the two remaining Sons. His face said he wasn't fucking around. He was serious.

"Yea man, we're taking off. Juice let's go." Ope said pushing Juice out the door. Juice smiled at Lonnie once more before walking on his own out to his awaiting brothers.

Tig was once again on his ass "Juice what the fuck is with the slow bullshit today?"

Juice just smiled "sorry man, I had to take a piss."

Opie snorted "bullshit, he was drooling over Leroy's sister." Putting Juice on blast.

"She don't look like no sweet butt up for the taking, man." Jax said. Bobby laughed shaking his head.

Juice knew what he was getting at. It was true, Juice preferred his women easy. No energy needed to get them flat on their back but seeing her again. He didn't know. Maybe that could change.

"Enough girl talk, we're out of here." Clay ended the conversation revving his clutch as he pulled off.

As we rode back, I had a lot of time to think. I decided I was going to get Lonnie the 9er Princess. Even if she acted as if she didn't want to.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author Note: I don't own any of the SOA characters or their locations. The world isn't PC and neither are my characters. If you're easily offended, perhaps my stories aren't for you. Enjoy! ;-)_

Gold, Guns and Girls

Lonnie pressed the stop button on her watch as she stretched out her legs by the mailbox. Running was something she picked up during college to clear her head. While her brother slept in, she had gotten up and went for run. Lonnie grabbed the mail and walked into the house plopping down on the couch sifting through it. She chucked Leroy's mail on the table and looked the vanilla large envelope with her name written in black magic marker. A smile spread across her face as she held the DVD titled _The Professional. _She put it to the side and looked at the letter that accompanied the package. The handwriting was neat and in cursive. Who writes in cursive anymore?

Lonnie,

Just in case you didn't own it. Meet me at the Glat Café at 8:00 tonight night.

~Juice

_Hhmm, biker boy _she thought to herself. How did he find out where she lived? Lonnie knew that Leroy didn't allow anyone at the house, even the fellas that banged with him. Not since she got home anyway.

Lonnie showered and changed into a black camisole, pull string cargo pants before enjoying a bowl of cereal on the couch. Leroy sat down next to her checking his phone.

"Morning baby girl" he said

"Morning" she said looking at the TV.

"Had a good run?" he asked slouching lower in the couch.

"Yea it's nice out, when you gonna join me?" she nudged him. Leroy stifled a chuckle "when pigs fly. I aint running unless I have to, you dig?"

Lonnie rolled her eyes "whatever, you getting a pouch." She slapped his stomach playfully. He braced himself and smirked "you crazy as hell, I aint never been fat a day in my life. Fast metabolism."

"You not getting any younger." She teased.

"Whatever, I'm not gonna develop a complex because you talking shit. What we watching?" he asked she popped a strawberry mini wheat in her mouth.

"The Professional." She told him. "Damn look at young Natalie Portman is." He mused. Lonnie nodded enjoying the movie.

* * *

Juice gave himself a once over. He was cleaned shaved, his Mohawk looked fresh, and he was wearing a SAMCRO black shirt, dark blue jeans and black boots. He was amped about tonight. He locked up his dorm room and walked to the front pulling on his cut. The guys were standing around the bar, some were playing pool.

He slapped hands with Vince "I'm outta here for the night." He said. Vince shook his head "she aint gonna show up, so I don't know why you wasting your time?"

Juice clapped Vince on the shoulder "Man, we had a moment. She's gonna show I know it."

"What are you two talking about?" Chibs asked sitting next to Vince at the bar. Juice leaned against the bar, here comes this shit.

"We fucked these two roommates a few months back and Juice started chatting up the third roommate."

Chibs laughed "Juice, you've got a crush, eh?"

Juice smiled "something like that? I connected with her. She's a good girl."

"Then what the hell would she want with a dirt bag like you?" Vince poked fun.

"Fuck you, man" Juice said laughing.

Jax put his beer down "I'm telling you, Leroy's sister." He whistled "she seems hip to shit. You really want her." He asked with a smirk on his face.

Juice nodded "absolutely, you saw her" he exclaimed. The group of man took that in "I have to get that."

"You cyber stalker, don't you think she's has the heepy geebies with you sneaking love notes in her mailbox." Bobby asked.

"What do you mean cyber stalk?" Jax said, his eyes widened with laughter "shit man, you did a background check on her? Yea, that's creepy."

Juice tuned them all out, "I'm leaving." His brothers laugh following him out.

Jax slammed a twenty on the bar top. "Twenty bones says she aint there." The mad scramble of money and talking over each other.

"Bullshit, she's there just to piss off Leroy!" Chibs said putting twenty over the table.

Bobby threw out a twenty "Hell, I'm in she's not there." Vince made smoke O's throwing out a twenty. "I dunno she might be."

* * *

_Leona Clark, 21, African American Female goes by the name Lonnie. Father unknown, mother died when Lonnie was sixteen. One brother, older by 4 years. Known leader of the 9ers a vicious black street gang in Oakland, CA. was been arrested three time for car thief. Did a year in juvie for the last time. Earned her GED while in jail, upon leaving juvie took the SAT scoring a 2340. Graduated college at the top of her class. Favorite color is peach. Decent credit school. _

Juice sat at the table thinking over all the things he had discovered on the web. It was amazing what he could find at his level of hacking. He was sure that he could find Lonnie's first report card if he dug deep enough. She wasn't an angel like she appeared to be, it still amazed him how smart she was. He looked down at his watch it was now 9:15. Damn she wasn't coming. He paid for the beer he drank and tried to avoid eye contact with the two fat girls who were giggling and staring at him. What the hell was he suppose to do now? He couldn't go back to clubhouse, he would get laughed out. Juice got up and headed out with a smile on his face. He wasn't a stalker he told himself, they were all tripping. He was persistent that's all. Yea, that's it persistent.

* * *

_Gold, Guns, and Girls by Metric _blared through the house as Lonnie took puffed her _Black and Mild _cigar dancing in her room. She loved being home alone free to listen to her music as loud as she wanted without any worries at all. The knock on the door stopped her to in mid spin. Trish and Kimmy had gone out, trying to force her to come with them but she wasn't in the mood. Especially going to 9ers party, her brother would be watching her like a hawk and all the guys would try to get at her to impress her brother. Boring for her. She would go out tomorrow night when they went to San Francisco. She looked at the person who waiting on the porch through the peep hole and took a moment to be think about it. She took another puff of the cigar licking her lips as she inhaled the smoke. She blew out the smoke and opened the door.

"What are you doing here, biker boy?" she asked.

Juice smile dropped when he looked her over. Her hair was in a loose tied back out of her face, wearing a black t-shirt with an image of _Blondie _on it her panties were bright red striped boy short cut. Her bare legs were nice too. _Damn. Fix your face man, you probably look like a wolf. _Her eyes were alert though a smile tugged at the sides of her mouth. He watched as she put the cigar to her lips taken another puff of it. If he was only that cigar…

"Can I come in?" he asked. He expected her to give him that smart ass smirk and close the door in his face. Instead she looked around him at the street before pulling him in closing the door behind him. Juice was smiling until he felt the cold steel of the berretta on his throat. She took a puff of her cigar blowing the smoke in his face.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Coming here like this." She asked

"You're left handed." He smiled.

She looked down at the hand holding the gun before looking back in his eyes. "So it seems."

"Nice Berretta Bobcat" he told her.

"Hhmm, actually it's a 9000S. How'd you know I would be alone?"  
"I took a chance. Why didn't you show? You didn't like my gift?" Juice asked. He moved slightly.

She put the gun further into his juggler, pressing her body into his. "I liked it enough but why would I show up. I don't know you and plus leaving gifts in a mailbox." She nibbled her lower lip "Kind of creepy. How'd you found out where I live?"

"I'll tell you everything if you put the weapon away. I'm not gonna hurt you Lonnie." He promised.

She lowered the weapon putting the gun on the table nearby. She moved back. "Start talking."

Juice likes her stance it was cute. She didn't seem the least bit intimidated.

He leaned against the door and crossed his legs. "It was easy to find this place. All I had to do is know your real name. Now answer my question why didn't you show?"

She laughed "why would I? What's with this vested interest with me? Your club does business with my brother so you guys are trying to find your in?" she inquired.

Juice put up his hands "no, this has nothing to do with the club. It just since that morning, I can't stop thinking about you." He put down his hand as she pursued her lips.

"Biker--"

"Juice, call me Juice." He corrected her.

"Juice, this is stupid. Look, the DVD it was cute. Nice gesture but this." She pointed to herself and him. "This can't work."

No, no, no. "Why not? We get along?" he laughed "when you don't have a gun pointed at me." He tried to lighten up the mood. She moved closer to him leaning on the table by the door.  
"Yeah, we do get along. It was nice talking to you. Two strangers just sharing the sunrise. We're not strangers anymore. You're Juice a Sons of Anarchy member and I'm Lonnie my loyalty lies with my brother."

Juice laughed, he didn't understand what she was saying. "You're brother's crew and my club are cool though. It doesn't matter."

He watched as she took a deliberate second taking the last puff of her black before extinguishing it out in the ashtray. Smoke came from her nose and mouth as she looked up from her red painted toenails.

"It isn't about your club. You're Mexican, a _chulo_. Last time I checked Leroy's crew was at war with the Mayans. This shit won't fly with him. I don't want to fuck up his business relationship." She said.

Juice thought about it for a moment, she had a point. "You invited me in, you're chatting me up. I know you like me too. So if this can't go to anywhere. Let's just hang out tonight, until sunrise. Then I'll be gone."

He could see her mind working the proposition in her head. "What the hell, I was bored anyway." She pulled his hand toward her bedroom.

She closed the door behind them and locked it. Juice looked at her suggestively and she chuckled. "Aint gonna happen, _Juice._ Leroy knows better than to come in my room."

Juice looked around her room as she went in her closet. It was spacious; her room was decorated in earthy colors, browns, reds and some oranges. The Scream painting hung over her queen size bed, random posters of musicians such as Nina Simone, Louis Armstrong to Metric and a poster of a Gun by Andy Warhol. She didn't have a television but there was a bookshelf and a stereo. Juice frowned slightly as she put on some shorts and sat down next to him.

They looked at each other in an awkward silence. Juice pulled out his stash of weed and rolling paper as she watched him roll the perfect blunt.

"I haven't smoked _spliff_ since I was 16." She told him. He looked at her curiously. She laughed "sorry, Carrie is British and had me saying all their slang words." Juice didn't react and her jaw dropped "have you been with that many girls that you don't know my roommate's name."

Juice pulled the Zippo lighter out his pocket as he sparked the joint taking a good pull of the joint. Before blowing out the smoke. "Honestly, I don't know her name. I don't care." He passed her the joint.

He watches as she took a pull of the joint. She tilted her head back and blew out the smoke. "Sorry for standing you up." She said with a smile.

Juice shrugged as she passed it back. "That's okay, it was kind of creepy." He admitted. She laughed shaking her head in agreement. "Yea, creepy."

They passed the joint and talked about everything. Music was a very big topic. She spoke of her dislike of all rock music besides for Indie Pop. He banter her about that chick music she listen to was trash. Insulting almost every song that came on her I-Pod, which she defended, hardcore. They lay side by side, Juice had taken off his leather cut and his boots turned into her as she spoke passionately how television was crap these days. Every now and then he would nudge her or touch her cheek being bold.

Lonnie could feel her high as she leaned into him.

"You're a good guy, Juice. One day you're a good girl."

"I'm not a good guy, Lonnie and I don't want a good girl." Lonnie frowned "Juice we--" "I want a girl who smokes blacks, who's smart enough to get into MIT." He said.

Lonnie turned to her side facing him, her face serious "how do you know about that?" Her face told him not to fuck around so he didn't. "I hacked your education records. You're scores were good enough to get into MIT but with those convictions, there was no way you could have gone."

Instead of getting mad she moved in closer to him. "Why did you do that?" she asked gently looking over his face.

"I wanted to know you." He was quiet trying to get the words out. "Sometimes I get shit wrong. I know what I want to say but it gets jumbled up in my head. It comes out wrong."

Lonnie lay to her back looking at the ceiling, opening and closing her eyes lazily. Juice watched her moving. "What's your real name?"

"Does it matter?" he smiled, she looked at him "it does to me."

"It's Jean, can I call you Leona?" he asked. Lonnie laughed "no, I hate my name. I prefer Lonnie." She told him. "The only--"

Her words trailed off as his index finger traced the outline of her lips. "You're not just a pretty face like the others. I'll never forget your name, Leona Patrice Clark."

She turned to face him, running her hand down his face "this is fucked." She said stating the obvious. Juice understood her dilemma.

He pulled her in kissing her deeply and thoroughly. He felt her exhale into his mouth as he got on top of her, pulling off his shirt chucking it across the room. His arm snaked around the small of her back lifting her up to pull off her shirt. He kissed the top of her mounds that peeked out her black bra making a trail of kisses to her neck.

"Can I taste you?" he whispered in her ear. That's all he wanted was to taste her. Lonnie arched into him nodded her head yes as she pulled off the short and the panties shimmying them off her ankles to the floor. Juice spread her legs wider never breaking off the kiss. Lonnie clenched around his fingers that penetrated her as he continued to lower himself down. Lonnie smiled her muscles contracting as he managed to find her kiss all her sensitive areas. He kissed her lips and then she felt his tongue. She gripped his left hand as his right thumb simulated her nub as his mouth hummed on her clit. Her legs clenched around his head as she tried to move away.

"Where you going?" he growled forcing her back down, his finger hit the back of her inner wall, she started to shiver and then she cried out as she came.

Juice licked his lips and kissed her leg before leaving her panting to clean himself up. He went into the closet bathroom and gargled with the mouthwash wiping his mouth with the towel. He smiled at her when he returned to the room. She was lying in the same spot he had left her in. He closed the door locking it behind him. He looked at the clock, 4 hours until sunrise. Juice smooth her hair back and looked into her eyes kissing her slow, not as hungry as before. He stroked her pussy.

"How we doing?" He asked.

She laughed "we are doing fine."

Juice stood up taking off his pants before pulling her close to him again. Kissing her forehead. "You damn near crushed my skull." He laughed.

"Shut up." She said tracing imaginary circles in his chest. They didn't talk anymore. Just laid there listening to the music. Juice felt her body relax against him and looked at the clock. He could hold her for a few more hours. Then he would have to be gone by sunrise as promised.

Lonnie woke up the next morning, naked and alone. She looked around her room for evidence that she had gotten head from a Mohawk biker and there was none to be found except for her panties and shorts folded neatly on her dresser. She took a deep breath. _Get it together girl._ She looked at the clock and saw her phone attached was a letter.

Good Morning Lonnie,

I programmed my number in your phone. Call.

~Jean

Lonnie scrolled down to his name and stared at the number for a long time. _What the hell are you doing? _She thought to herself. She hit dial and lay back on her bed.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"_

Do You Wanna Make Love To Me

"Favorite Book?"

"That's a hard one."

"If it's your favorite book than you shouldn't have to think that hard?" She giggled.

"Hush, woman! I'm thinking. It's a tie between two. I'm trying to think which one I like more."

Silence

Juice changed positions, laying flat on his back on his bed looking up at the ceiling. Her steady breathing on the other end of receiver told him she was awaiting the answer patiently. He smiled into the phone. "Okay, got it. The Perfect Circle by Sean Stewart and One Hundred Years of Solitude by Gabriel Garcia Marquez. Two awesome book that I recommend you to read." He added.

"I liked how Marquez ended the book. It wasn't like 'and they lived happily ever after'."

A smile spread across Juice's mouth as shook his head "Yea! That's the same thing I was sayin' it wrapped up perfectly with the whole Babylonian translating the parchments."

Silence

"The book was so damn good that Oprah made it part of her official book club. How cool is that shit?"

"Jean, you watch Oprah?"

Juice laughed, of course that's the only thing she heard. She loved picking fun at him. "When I was younger, that's what me and _abuela _would watch together. It sort of became a habit."

"It's cute. You're such a sweetheart." He could sense her smiling.

"What about you?"

"Hhmm, since you were able to pick two can I?"

"Yeah, babe go head."

"Let's see, The Only Alien on the Planet has been my favorite book since I was a child. Then there is The Bluest Eyes Ever. Just beautifully written books."

These phone calls had been going on for since he had left his number in her phone after the night they spent together. He didn't expect her to call him. That was three months ago and they still hadn't seen each other. He was going insane from it. It was cool talking but it was another thing to actual sit next to Lonnie and just to be together.

* * *

Lonnie looked at her backside in the mirror, giving her booty a quick check to make sure the khaki shorts didn't ride up to show her ass. She pulled the white crop top shirt on; on top of that she put on a black plaid button up shirt and with a pair of socks and black sneakers she was ready to go.

Leroy plopped on her bed popping candy in his mouth as he checked messages on the phone. "Careful sis, you looking like your _Flyy Girl._"

Lonnie flipped him the bird before going to her jewelry box quickly putting on some hoops.

"What you and those lame bitches Sidney and Porscha going?" he asked causally.

Lonnie took her purse off the dresser and putting her hand on her hip turning back to her brother. "Do I call your friends bitches? Show me the same courtesy. You just mad anyway, that Sid didn't give it up to you." Leroy stifled a laugh "whateva, you trippin right now. Her and broke Porscha are two lames but I'll reframe from calling them bitches."

Lonnie smiled and leaned down kissing her brother on the cheek. "I'm not hanging with the girls. I'm going out on a date. Don't wait up!" she said leaving her bedroom before he could ask any questions.

* * *

Juice looked down at his watch as he looked around at the cleared parking lot. She wouldn't do this again? Stand him up…then again this was Lonnie. He wouldn't put it passed her. He felt arms circle his waist from behind and tensed up.

"Is that a gun in your pocket or are you happy to see me?" Lonnie's voice said playfully.

He instantly relaxed and put his hands over hers. "A little of both. Where did you park?" He didn't want to break the skin contact but she was already pulling away. Juice's mouth gapped as he gave her the once over. "You look really pretty." He smiled.

She winked "thank you, I parked down the block. I figured meeting you at a skating rink at 11:00 at night on a Wednesday. Probably going to get in illegally."

Juice hooked his arm around her neck pulling her close "You're so smart, college girl." He said as they walked to the back entrance.

Juice had already jimmied the lock and pretty much knew where everything was. Juice had cut on the lights and even had set up the DJ booth to play music. He switched out the security cameras with a prerecording tape that was on a constant loop. He had thought about the skating rink from one of their late night talks she had said something vaguely about going skating every weekend when she was in middle school. Juice jumped over the counter to where rows and rows of skate lay in wait.

"What size pretty girl?" he asked looking over his shoulder.

Lonnie leaned her hands on the counter top "7 ½."

Juice quickly located the skates and then grabbed a pair for himself. This time he walked around the counter and followed her to a little bench.

He nudged her "it's good to finally see that face to that sassy ass voice. I was starting to forget what you looked like." Lonnie giggled tilting her head towards him "you didn't think I was gonna show up?" She said reading his face. He tied his laces "psst, whateva you knew you had to show up . You missed me. I aint have no doubts."

Lonnie frowned with a devilish smile on her lips "were you gonna show up at my house again? Or get on a computer and track me via satellite." She teased him. At that moment Juice wanted to kiss her.

"No!" he lied. Then he shrugged "possibly, stop acting like you know me. You know nothing about the Juice man!" He said poking out his chest.

Lonnie rolled her eyes standing and gliding backwards on the skates. "The day you become that cocky will be the day I stop talking to you." She skated towards him; leaning him back on the bench to the point she was laying on top of him. "Don't act like we haven't spoken every day for the past 3 months."

Juice put his hands on her hips as her silver necklace tickled his neck.

"Of course I showed up because I did miss you, Jean aka the Juice man." She smiled giving him a kiss. Her lips were so soft against his. Juice tried to deepen the kiss but Lonnie pulled out his grasp and headed towards the skating rink. "Come on, let's skate." She called over her shoulder as she hit the rink.

Juice sat for a moment watching her skate doing all these tricks. Lonnie called his name again and he shook his head. Time to yet again make an ass out of himself. He stood up _so far so good_. He could do this! It couldn't be that hard he figured from the way Lonnie was flying around the rink skating backwards. The wheels under his left foot slid a little too far which made his entire equilibrium go off slightly. The shrill of laughter from Lonnie didn't help as Juice glared at her as his flailing arms helped keep his balance. She got off the rink and steadies him.

"You brought me to a skating rink and you can't skate?" she asked as he started moving towards the rink.

"Well yea--" he was trying to focus on not falling because he knew she would laugh her ass off if he did. That was very evident. "You loved skating and I thought 'she hasn't done this in awhile' and I knew that you would love it."

They got on the rink; slow and steady they made it around the rink. Juice alternating on looking at his skates to her face as he spoke. "I was like fuck it, if she's like it so we're doing it. Cuz I feel like--" he left it off.

Lonnie was listening intently and squeezed his hand tighter "it's just me. Go head." She coaxed.

"I feel like I would do anything to make you happy." Juice spoke honestly and instantly regretted it. Girls didn't like nice guys. Girls liked jerks and him sharing like this. It felt like lifetime movie bullshit.

Lonnie glided in front of Juice stopping their skating. "Why are you so sweet on me?" she asked.

He shrugged "Cuz I know, you're worth the wait." Juice leaned in and kissed her. He tried to lean forward as her lips opened deepening the kiss which proved to be bad. He slid all over the place trying to keep his balance.

"Juice, you gotta relax." Lonnie said between laughter as she gripped his hands skating backwards.

After a couple of laps around Juice felt like he was getting it. He continued to watch Lonnie do all the tricks that he wouldn't ever attempt for fear of falling on his face or ass. In his mind he still thought it was worth it. Just the reaction from her, she couldn't stop smiling. Which replaced sly _go fuck yourself_ smirk that she had worn on all three occasions Juice had seen her.

"I wish you would stop this!" Juice said as Lonnie skated circles around him getting increasable closer. Juice wished he had skated closer to the little walls so he could slam against that instead of the floor.

Lonnie took off the button down shirt balling it up and flinging it up to the outer rink out of their way. Juice forgot what he was doing for a second staring at her midriff; his feet sliding reminded him. "Lonnie! Stop it." He growled.

Lonnie ignored him "well skate faster than. You'll never get better going this slow. Even babies don't go this slow." She clucked her tongue gripping his hand propelling him passed her.

"LONNIE! Not cool." He said trying to keep his balance. Lonnie giggled catching up to him. "Aim to the center not the walls." She offered friendly advice.

Juice couldn't do that he wobbled and fell on his ass hard. He just laid there as his backside felt like it was on fire. He hated skating. It didn't help that Lonnie came to his aid with her face all puckered from trying not to laugh in his face.

"You okay?" she managed to ask in a low voice.

"Yea, jus need a minute."

"If it's any constellation I love it. I'm really enjoying myself." She offered perching her arm on his chest.

"Give me a kiss."

Lonnie raised an eyebrow "are you asking or telling me?"

"I'm telling you. Give me a kiss, Lonnie." Juice said. Lonnie leaned forward and kissed him. The kissing turned more intense as Juice sat up pulling Lonnie on his lap. Using two fingers he used a circular motion on her sex. Lonnie wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt his fingers unbutton the shorts.

Their foreheads touched as Lonnie moaned into his mouth, his fingers rubbing her clit. Juice broke the kiss taking off his cut and the blue SOA shirt he was wearing. His eyes searched hers for any signs that she wanted to stop. Lonnie pulled the shirt off her head and went to taking off the skates as Juice did the same. Lonnie stood up letting the shorts fall to her ankles before stepping out of them. Juice watched her in her black bra and army fatigue boy shorts. He stood up too and took out his gun sitting it inside his cut before taking off his jeans.

Lonnie slid across the rink floor in her white socks in _Risky Business _fashion. Juice caught her by the waist pulling her on the floor with him. He inhaled deeply. "The floor is cold." He smirked.

"What a baby you are?" Lonnie laughed.

"Am I your baby?" he asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Maybe." She said nibbling his lower lip.

"Maybe? I can live with maybe." He put her on her back; Lonnie spread her legs as he positioned himself between her legs. Lonnie was trapped underneath his body as he sucked on her neck; she arched her body into his.

Lonnie felt his probing fingers again teasing her as he finger fucked her. Lonnie pulled him tight against her "do I have beg?" she asked pushing his boxers down with hands as far as she could he did the rest. No sooner had she blinked he was pulling down her under ware.

"You're gonna get rug burn." His voice was heavy with lust as she felt his head at her entrance.

"I'll worry about that later." She whined.

Juice didn't think twice with one swift move he was inside of her. Lonnie bucked underneath him she wasn't ready for the size of him. Juice was adamant that he would fuck her until she screamed his name, so she would never want anyone except him.

Lonnie wrapped her legs tighter around his waist as he kissed her body keeping his pace. "Whose pussy is this?" he whispered as he nibbled her earlobe. "Yours." She breathed "Don't stop."

Juice lifted her right leg over her shoulder. "You have the best legs, ever." He said giving her leg a peck. Lonnie pulled Juice's chin towards her but he jerked his face back. He pushed into her again simulating her G-spot making her pant. Juice watched as she bit her lower lip screaming something incoherent as she came. Lonnie's body went slack as she tried to recover from what just happened. Juice was not done. "Stay with me, you got yours." He pulled her hand to clasp his dick. "I aint get mine yet."

She laughed stretching out her body "I'm going to be sore for at least 3 days." Juice loomed over her stretch out form, prying her legs opening gentle with his knee again. He entered her slowly; her hands on his hips urged him to go faster. "That's the plan."

Lonnie did scream his name and Juice bit down deep in her shoulder to not scream her name.

"Don't go home tonight. Come home with me." Juice said as he closed her car door. Lonnie thought about it for a minute. "Come on, Lonnie. Nothin is going to happen as long as you're with me." He tried to persuade her. Juice didn't want this night to end; he wanted to have her next to him when he woke up in the morning.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Juice echoed not hiding the excitement.

She smiled "I'll follow you."

Juice leaned in through the window and kissed her "alright." He did a light jog to his bike.

All the way there Lonnie tired to stop without success to stop from smiling. She couldn't help but like him but falling from him. That would be bad. She wasn't thinking...it had already gone too far especially after tonight. Juice pointed where she needed to park before backing his motorcycle in line with the row of bikes that lined the yard of _Teller-Morrow Garage_.

"It looks like you missed a party." Lonnie said as she looked around the clubhouse. There were scantily clad women and biker types scattered on an array of couches, tables and bar tops sleeping off the massive amounts of alcohol.

Juice grinned pulling her through the quiet chaos; she stepped over beer bottles as she followed along. They passed a wall that held what looked like mug shots of everyone including Juice.

"Don't move, k?" he said opening and closing his dorm room. Lonnie nodded and leaned on the wall waiting.

Juice cursed himself for not thinking. His room was trashed. He didn't think she would say yes but she did and now he had to try to fix the place in a hurry. He threw the beer bottles and cans into the garbage bag, picked up the dirty clothes chucking them in the closet. Smoothed out the comforter and hid the dirty magazines underneath the bed. He opened the door to her sliding her phone back in her pocket. He figured she was leaving her brother a message.

Lonnie walked pass him as he closed and locked the door behind her. She took a look around his room to the wall next to his door and grinned. "Very nice, but you don't have any women of color up there." She frowned at the pin up girls.

Juice pinned her against the door "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too" it was honest she thought she would feel nervous even ashamed to be her in another gang's club house but she didn't. She was Jean, the guy she was really diggin. The guy that made her laugh and talked on the phone for hours about everything without getting bored.

Juice kissed the top of her head absently as her body molded to his. Arms around his waist, legs tangled. He listened to her slow steady breathing as he stroked her hair. He wanted to keep her. The question was would she let him keep her?


	5. Chapter 5

_Author Note: Before getting down and purposing my fiancé who is quite shy got up on open night mic this Wednesday and sang "Let It Be Me" by Ray LaMontagne (he can sing very well). Beautiful song and of course he knows I love that song. It took awhile; I didn't really know how I wanted it to end. _

_Many thanks to everyone for the warm reviews; I'm glad the story is being well received. If you like the character Lonnie, she's in my other fic titled "In The Woods" Enjoy. ;-)_

Let It Be Me

Laroy smiled to himself as he walked across the large garage. The rest of the boys of his garage were already gone. He was feeling in a good spirit today. The beats of _De La Soul _were blaring out of the speakers that lined the garage as his sister worked; Leona had her back to him. She was in her usual attire when she worked; white wife beater, baggy Dickie black pants and Timberlands.

It had been a year since she'd been back and he had to admit, it was good having her home. When she got out of juvie the look in her eyes spoke volumes. Leona was done banging. Instead of getting a verbal blessing to leave the family from Laroy... He didn't like to think about it. Leona had taken the beating from the girls of the crew like a champ.

It was as if she had changed overnight. When the SATs results came back Laroy couldn't hide his joy. They're mother would be proud that at least one of them wasn't a complete fuck up. She got a full ride to a good school that was 3 hours away. Something Laroy didn't like, too many enemies and many knew his sister's face. For the first year he tried to keep at least two of his boys tailing her. Of course she got hip to it and firmly cursed him the hell out.

As his sister continued to bang away at the motor; Laroy looked at the schematics that she had drawn up for that piece of shit a rapper from the neighborhood prayed and begged to Laroy to fix up to its former glory. _Damn she was brilliant, how did she come up with this? _He thought to himself. Laroy took the car because the rapper was willing to pay a lot of money for it. All his other mechanics had bowed out of the challenge that Leona was damn near giddy to take.

Laroy preferred his sister to be working in the office but after a month of paperwork she got bored. He couldn't stand the looks she got from the guys. Being her big brother it pissed him off on a daily basis. They weren't stupid enough to hit on her but there was flirtation. Leona got along with everyone but she snipped the flirtation in the ass before it got out of hand. She just wanted to be like one of the fellas again.

Anytime Laroy got custom jobs or something that needed some brain power he tried to give to her. He knew she didn't want to work here. Having sent her resume to a couple of hospitals to break into the Medical biotechnology field; it was always the same thing. She didn't have any experience. The recession had fucked up her prospects. So he watched his sister split her days between the shop and working at the free clinic, learning how to make prosthetics and working with the heart monitors; that sort of thing.

His baby sister worked so hard. He tapped her on the back getting her attention. Lonnie put down the wretch giving him a curt nod. "Need something, big bro?" she asked wiping her greasy hands on her pants.

He folded his arms "I need you to get the hell outta of here. It's your birthday; you shouldn't be in here working on cars."

Lonnie rolled her eyes "I don't have anything planned. You didn't throw me a party; all my supposed girlfriends are doing other things. Instead of getting mad, I'll just work." She reasoned.

Laroy could see that she was hurt. Birthdays were always a big deal for them. Leona's face had been priceless this morning when Laroy hadn't cooked her favorite breakfast and wasn't there. After getting to work Laroy gave her a curt "Happy Birthday, here's the list of cars on the docket." She had snatched the clipboard out of his hand before walking out. Everyone was playing along with it. All day she's been pissed off in a way only Leona could. She worked and didn't talk to anyone. Bitching wasn't his little sister's style, silent treatment was.

"Tell ya what." Laroy slapped his hands together "We go home so you can change. Grab an early dinner, do a little shopping and then hit the club. Sounds like a plan?"

He braced himself as she barreled into him "You know you're aight for a big brother." He kissed her forehead "Psst, I'm best big brother. Come one, girl. Pack you shit up so we can eat."

Lonnie did what she was told and Laroy couldn't hold back his own smile. She was his baby girl and he was so proud that she was his little sister.

"_Yo, L." The girl sitting next to Lonnie whispered as the teacher wrote on the board. Lonnie looked at her, waiting for what she wanted. The girl's eyes showed her fear. Of course she knew Lonnie banged and was terrified of her. "You're brother is out in the hall." Leona frowned Laroy wouldn't be here to the school for anything unless. She got pushed herself out of her seat and went straight for the door. The teacher turned around. "Lonnie where do you think you're going?" Lonnie paid her no attention as she opened the door for the hallway. Laroy was leaning against the wall head hung low. "Laroy?" "She's dead Leona." Lonnie felt a wave a nausea coming up as she blinked back the tears. "But they said…" she chocked "The white doctors lied Leona!" Laroy snapped instantly regretting it. Lonnie dropped to her knees her mouth hung open as the tears flowed like a river. "We were suppose to cook tonight, mommy said we were going to cook. Our first meal since she's been home…" Laroy dropped to his knees pulling her into his arms as she sobbed gripping his shirt. "Don't worry L, I'm not going anywhere. I'll take care of you." Her cries carried throughout the hallway as her brother tried to soothe her. _

"What's up with you?" Vince asked Juice handing him the pole stick.

"Yeah, you haven't been talkin' all day. Is it that time of the month?" Chibs poked at him.

The guys started laughing.

"Or your invisible girlfriend didn't call you?" Jax offered with a half smile sliding into the seat across from Juice.

Juice was not in the mood for this. Okay, he knew that she didn't want her brother to find out about them. That was smart, Laroy was a fucking psycho everyone knew that. A year had past quick and he was still hooked on Lonnie. Today he was pissed off. It was her birthday and he had it all mapped out of what he wanted to do for her. Last night Lonnie had shut down any plans that Juice had on deck. The way her voice went high he knew she thought he was crazy to even suggest she would be with him for her birthday. Well she had said it a lot nicer; Juice didn't think Lonnie knew how to be mean. It wasn't in her bones but still it pissed him off. He should be at her side for the most important day of the year as far as he was concerned. He hated to admit it but it hurt him not be able to walk up to her house and take her out properly.

He ignored the taunts his brothers were dishing out. His eyes narrowed onto the light skinned, "pretty eyes" Vince as the girls called him. "I need you to do me a favor." He said.

Juice was the one who sponsored Vince into the club. Showed him how things were done when he was a Prospect.

Vince looked at him "what?"

"I need you to go to Oakland." Juice said, his face was serious and the smile had left Vince face. Juice knew Vince wasn't a fool. The reason he was asking Vince to go to Oakland was to spy on Lonnie.

"Bro—come one." Vince pleaded throwing his head up looking at the ceiling.

"I would go but let's be real. I won't make it pass the security." Juice said looking at his palms...

"So you send the black guy out to spy on you lady. You got class Juice, real class." Vince said getting up. Juice slapped hands with him "thanks, I'll owe you."

Vince laughed "oh yea you do." He said with an eyebrow raised.

Bobby put down his paper looking over his reading glasses. "You don't trust your invisible girlfriend?"

"I trust her." Juice defended himself. When the guys started laughing at him again he smiled "and she aint invisible!"

* * *

"Surprise!" the entire room yelled as Laroy and Lonnie walked into the club.

Lonnie laughed "I hate all of you!"

Laroy pulled her into a hug "did you really think I forgot about your birthday?" he said in her ear over the loud music.

They never had a chance to hang out. He was always busy with his business and she was always off doing something. Like most siblings their signals seemed to always be getting crossed. Hanging out had been more fun than he had expected. Lonnie's dry humor had gotten much better and they played off each other. Lonnie milked it of course, making him go into a fancy restaurant were the maître de looked like he was worried Laroy was going to rob him. They ordered different things and switched plates after preferring the other sibling's choice on the menu. Then the shopping…four hours…10 stores…3 G's later, as long as Lonnie was happy. It made Laroy think everything he does day in and day out was worth it.

The DJ started spinning records as Lonnie worked the room. Kissing and hugging old friends, new friends and acquaintances.

"_She's just having fun, man." _

"_Vince, what the hell does that mean? What is she doing?" Juice asked walking quickly to his room._

"_You know, she's dancing with her girlfriends—uh wait…now she's dancing with this guy."_

_Juice could barely hear Vince with the subwoofer in the background but the word 'guy' was loud and clear. "What guy?!" _

_He heard Vince sigh "man, you aint got nothin' to worry bout. That dude is gay."_

"_How she look?" Juice asked as he paced the confines of his room._

"_She's wearing tight black dress, mid thigh, lot of leg man. Sliver heels, hair down, nice little jewelry game not that gaudy shit. The bitch--"_

"_Vince!" Juice snapped._

_Vince cleared his throat "my bad, your girl is fine. Oh shit man, they got cake. I'll call you back." _

"_Vince? Vince!" Juice snapped as the phone went dead. He collapsed on his bed muttering curses._

Lonnie looked at her cell phone time, 10:20. The cake had been cut a couple of minutes ago now it was just a full swing party. People she didn't know and most she did were on the crowded dance floor. Laroy was entertaining his latest squeeze; the quality time was way over. Lonnie smiled taking the opportunity to cut a piece of cake and leaving the club.

"How you gonna leave you own party, bia?" Sid's slurred voice beckoned at her.

Lonnie stopped in her tracks turning around to face her drunken friend who was smoking a cigarette. "No of your business, bia." Lonnie mimicked Sid's voice.

Sidney smirked "it's that dude, the secret guy."

"It isn't a secret. I got nothing to hide. Now I gotta go, play nice with my brother." Lonnie pointed at her before leaving.

"When he stops being such an asshole!" Sid called.

Bobby eyes did a double take at the dark skinned woman that walked in. That dress made him stand up. She smiled sheepishly at all the barley men in the room.

"Hi, I'm looking for Juice?" she said to anyone who would answer the question. All the men gawked at her.

Chibs stood up "Follow me, lass."

Lonnie followed Chibs down the familiar hallway. Last time she had been here she left before the sunlight hit the window panel much to Jean's annoyance. He fussed at her about the old screw and dash which it wasn't.

Chibs banged on the door as they waited Lonnie decided to introduce herself.

"I'm Lonnie, Juice's friend." She said holding out her hand.

Chibs shook it "I'm Chibs." He said. Lonnie liked his accent.

Juice opened the door in his jeans. "What is it?" he asked annoyed until he looked at Lonnie leaning on the door frame.

"You got a guest." Chibs informed him before walking away.

Vince's description of Lonnie did no justice for Juice. She looked amazing. He could feel his lips pulling into a goofy smile.

"Can I come in?" Lonnie asked. Juice pulled her in, Lonnie quickly put the cake on the closet flat surface as his lips crushed hers.

Juice was guiding her to his bed but she pulled away. "No! It's--" she moved from his embrace fully taking looking at the clock. "11:50 and I would like to have my birthday cake with you."

Juice sat down on the bed as he watched Lonnie kick off her shoes retrieving the cake and taking two forks out of her purse. "Why would you wanna do that?" Juice inquired.

Lonnie looked at him with a confused look on her face as she took a seat on the bed. She sat the red velvet cake between them passing him the fork.

"Tonight was a lot of fun. My brother, my friends." She closed her eyes thinking back on the day, opening her eyes slowly she took a forkful of the cake feeding it to him. "All I wanted to do was be with you."

"I don't believe you." He chuckled calling her bluff.

She wasn't bluffing. Lonnie gripped his hand "no, I'm serious. I wanted to spend my birthday with you."

"Why do you have to say shit like that? It makes me mad at myself that I was upset at you." He slid the cake to the side wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her on top of him.

"1 minute left, how about a birthday kiss?" Lonnie suggested.

"You're the birthday girl. I have to oblige." He leaned up and kissed her softly. "You look beautiful but--" he looked at the clock before looking back up at her. "It's not your birthday anymore. You should take off the dress."

Lonnie got up and unzipped the sides of the dress as Juice watched. "I hope you got some rest. Take off your jeans."

* * *

Tig knocked on Juice's door twice before opening it. His eyes widened at the naked brown skin woman tangled in the sheets. "Damn" he muttered in awe.

Juice opened his eyes pulling the cover over sleeping Lonnie blocking Tig's line of sight before wrapping the other cover around his waist going to the door.

"Give me 5 minutes, I'll be right there." He voice still groggy from sleep. He had to practically push Tig out the door closing it on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author Note: __First, Running-Wild22 for sorting me out about Juice's ethnicity. Much thanks, luv._ Second, my fiancé read this story and felt really bad for Lonnie at first having to juggle so many lies until he realized that she liked sneaking around. "The thrill of it makes her wet" direct quote from him. I hadn't realized that as I wrote it.

_The title is one of my favorite quotes from a truly well done movie __Closer__._

_Sebastian, you lovely twat I love you for the inspiration. ;-)_

_Enjoy the chapter. ;-)___

Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Off Her Clothes

Juice was trying to focus on what was being said in Church but it was really hard. He had 2 days with him lady. Could he call her that? Yeah he could! He knew he should be listening to the details about the charity run but he couldn't focus. His mind was going in all different directions.

Clay's eyes shifted focus on Juice who had a goof ass smile on his face. "Juice, you got anything to add?"

His brothers looked at him "Naw, I don't have anything to add."

Bobby stifled back a laugh as Clay adjourned the meeting and Juice shot out the room faster than anyone else. He quickly went to his room got his bag and walked out the clubhouse.

"Where you going?" Bobby asked as Juice put on his helmet. "I'm going out of town for a couple of days. I got my phone, if ya'll need me." Juice said before taking off.

* * *

"Where you going?" the scruffy voice made Lonnie turn her face momentarily from her packing.

She rolled her eyes "what do you want, Chris?" she asked opening her top dresser draw for two bras. She threw them into her book bag before zipping it up. Lonnie ignored the way his eyes looked her up and down as if she still belonged to him. After all these years.

Chris was a mistake she made back in high school. Her brother approved of Chris and it didn't hurt that he was 6'2 and dark smooth chocolate complexion that all the girls at school wanted to talk to. Banging with your boyfriend seemed like the perfect life when you're 17. When she got locked up things changed, she changed. The only one who came to see her was her brother, not Chris. He was too busy chasing the bitches who wanted her place. After Lonnie was released from jail she promptly up with him. The end.

"Heading out?" he asked. She slugged the bag over her shoulder shoving him out as she made her way to the door. Lonnie closed the door behind her locking it walking passed him.

"Leroy isn't here and don't ask me questions. That's my business." She snapped she could hear him following after her.

"Why you acting stank?" he snapped back.

"I'm not being stank about anything. Just don't ask me questions." She said slightly softer as she waited for him to walk out the front door before she locked the door.

"I'm sorry." His apology fell on deaf ears as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

She smiled at the white Honda that pulled up. Sid was already beeping the horn like she was crazy as Porscha giggled in the passenger seat. "Sorry I snapped I'm just in a hurry. You know how they can be. See you later, Chris."

"Leona wait!" Chris pleaded softly gripping her wrist gently. She turned around slightly; looking down at her wrist and then back at him. "Let's go out and do something. I miss you."

She smirked "You didn't miss me when I locked up, you didn't miss me when I was away at school. Now that I'm back you want to do something? The time for missing what we had is over. Grow up."

Chris face hardened as he released her wrist and she continued onto the car. Sid beeped the horn holding it as she walked up to the car. "I'M COMING!" she yelled.

Lonnie slid into the black leather backseat closing the door behind her.

"What the hell did you say to Chris? He looks like he's about to cry?" Porscha said with humor in her voice.

Lonnie looked down at her phone before leaning back in her seat. "As far as I'm concerned Chris can go blow himself." She said a smiling spreading across her face.

The girls giggled as Sid turned up the music and peeled out onto the street.

"Alright bitch spill." As usual Porscha's tact amazed Lonnie.

Sid cleared her voice looking through the rearview mirror. Now that Lonnie knew that she wasn't getting out of this.

"You have to swear to not run your big mouths." She said. Sid took her eyes off the road for a moment. Lonnie couldn't meet those judging eyes. Instead she lit a Black and Mild and leaned back into her seat inhaling deeply.

"HE'S WHITE!" Sid squealed. Porscha giggled and Lonnie rolled her eyes making O rings as her two best friends went back and forth. The song World at Large from Modest Mouse was playing in her head.

_Well uh-uh baby I aint got no plan._

_We'll float on maybe would you understand?_

_Gonna float on maybe would you understand?_

_Well float on maybe would you understand? _

It reminded her of her relationship or whatever the hell it was with Jean. How much longer could she keep this shit up? The secret meetings all spaced out…Every time she saw him; she saw the look in his eyes. Jean was tired of them being undefined. The problem was did she want them to be defined? If she did that…it would make this fucked relationship real. Lonnie wasn't sure if she was ready for the consequences of taking his hand and holding it firmly. She preferred to flit.

"I cannot believe you mixing milk in your coffee, bitch." Sid clowned.

"It's going to that white school with all those rich friends. Opened up her horizons and shit." Porscha offered.

_Thanks for the help, Porscha. _Lonnie thought raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not mixing no damn milk in my coffee." She leaned up gripping Sid's headrest. "More like cream." She said with a smile. Sid turned the music all the way down.

"Come again?" she asked, Lonnie knew that Sid had heard. Porscha certainly did as her mouth gapped open.

Lonnie tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear before beginning. Taking another drag before continuing; it had been eating her up to keep this secret from them.

"You know that gang that Leroy does business with from up north?" she addressed this more to Porscha. She spent more time around the 9ers than Sid did. Porscha nodded her head slowly hoping Lonnie would give her some clue as to where this was going.

"The white bikers, yea." Porscha said slowly, her face showed her confusion.

"They all aren't white, Porscha damn!" Lonnie snapped at her friend unwillingness to think about it.

Porscha's eyes widened "OMIGAWD, the Mexican!"

Sid's eyes darkened "you gotta be shitting me? A Mexican? What the fuck are you thinking Leona? Laroy is going to beat the shit out of you and kill that guy."

Lonnie couldn't help feeling a little ashamed as Sid reacted in the worst way.

"You do realize when Laroy finds out about your little Mexi boyfriend he is going to flip the hell out and--" Sid cut herself off. The car was silent.

"He isn't Mexican." Lonnie pouted slightly looking at Porscha whose mouth was still gaping open.

"What?" Sid asked sucking her teeth.

"He's Puerto Rican actually. Not a Mexican." Lonnie corrected her friends.

Sid's eyes narrowed "well it's all the same isn't it?"

Lonnie could feel herself getting angry as she opened her mouth to say something; Porscha always the mediator stepped in.

"Hold up, Hold up ya'll. So this Mex—Puerto Rican…what is he to you? Your boyfriend or you just fucking him?" Porscha asked.

Lonnie nibbled her lower lip out of a nervous habit. "Neither…we're friends."

"Who fuck?" Sid retorted shaking her head in disapproval.

Lonnie gave Sid a warning look "you make it sound so dirty."

"It is! How can you turn your back on ya people, Lonnie?"

"I'm not! You're blowing this out of proportion!"

"Well someone has to think! To be so smart you being so fucking dumb right now."  
Lonnie didn't answer; she leaned back in her seat enjoying the rest of her cigar. She wasn't one for arguing and the prospect of arguing with Sidney out of all people was even less appealing.

"Well now you know and you will shut up and deal with knowing. If you say a word to anyone including Laroy he'll take my side over yours." Lonnie knew it was harsh and she hated what was coming from her lips. Lonnie fooled herself into believing that she was protecting Jean and herself.

"Uhh, you don't have to act ugly Lonnie." Sid said her voice gave away the signs of defeat. "I'm just voicing my concern. I don't want you getting hurt, gurl."

Lonnie smiled "I know and I love you guys for it."

The three musketeers were what their parents had called them. Flyy girls is what the around the way boyz coined them. Sid was the mean one who didn't take any shit. Porscha was the naïve and playful one. Lonnie was the nice one and also the leader. These were Lonnie's best friends. The girls had been in fights together. Went to school together. Stole together. Banged together. Held each other's hand through all the bullshit that came with growing up.

"So" Porscha said. They had been driving for more than an hour in silence. No one wanted to say the wrong thing.

"So" Lonnie echoed becoming suspicious.

"Don't play us, how is the sex with the Mexican…I mean Rican?" Sidney asked quickly catching herself.

The car rang out in laughter.

"Off the charts. He's the best I've ever had." Lonnie gushed blushing at the thought of the sex. The way his tongue…she felt a cold shiver down her spine.

"Well you haven't had a lot of boyfriends." Porscha reasoned.

"You mean she aint a slut like you!" Sid teased.

Porscha flipped Sid the finger before looking out the window as Lonnie laughed while rubbing Porscha's shoulder.

"You're not a slut, pumpkin. You just like playing the field." Lonnie tried to soften the blow that Sid inflicted. Porscha shrugged not convinced. Lonnie plucked Sidney "right?! You were just joking."

Sidney rolled her eyes "yea boo, you know I was only kidding." She said. Lonnie could tell Sidney was laying though her teeth but she was sure that Porscha didn't see through the lie.

"I know…so where the hell are we going?" Porscha asked as the urban backdrop had fallen away to give way to the open road.

Lonnie and Sidney both ignored the question. "Pull over there." Lonnie pointed to the greasy diner on the side of the road. She recognized Juice's bike instantly and felt her heart began to pound.

"Is he worth all this?" Sidney asked as she pulled into a parking space.

Lonnie had asked herself that question constantly. She had never kept anything like this away from her brother. At first the reasoning was it wasn't anyone business who she associated but that was a delusion. She was fucking with Laroy's business...

"I think he is. Now I want you two to meet him."

Porscha looked horrified "no, that's cool gurl. Enjoy your weekend."

Sidney's brush off wasn't as nice "I'll pass." She said curtly.

Lonnie placed her hands on both of her best friend's shoulders. "Please, I really want you to meet him. Juice won't bite." She tried to lighten up the topic.

Sid as always buckled under Lonnie's puppy dog eyes and cut off the car. "What the hell? If I don't like em' can I tell him?" she asked.

Lonnie nodded. _Here goes nothing._


	7. Chapter 7

_Author Note: I know it has been a long time. For that I'm sorry but now I'm back. Off to dinner and then dancing. Enjoy!_

Popping The Question

"Where's he running off to?" Gemma asked as she peered out the office window. Her lips were pursed as she said it.

Clay leaned against the desk looking through the papers and gave a shrug. "Said he'd be away for the weekend."

Gemma turned away from the window with her arms crossed. She knew exactly where he was going and hated Clay's nonchalant attitude towards it.

"He's going to see that little Princess." She said almost spitting the last part.

"Gem-" Clay warned.

Gemma rolled her eyes "What? You know this is ass backwards. That little tart is doing nothing but clouding his judgment. We all know that Juice is-"

"Gemma, he's not a kid. He can handle himself." Clay put down the papers and clasped his arms around her waist tickling her a bit. His strong wife. "I'll talk to him about the 09er Princess when he gets back. Satisfied?" he asked. Gemma pouted for a short moment before kissing him lightly on the lips.

"A little" she said with a slight smile.

Juice stood up when he saw Lonnie walking towards him. He hugged her tight looking over her shoulder at the two women with their arms crossed. As they broke from their embrace Lonnie beamed.

"Juice, these are my best friends." She said waving the apprehensive women towards him.

_Not the friendliest _Juice thought to himself.

Juice felt like he was being scoped out by two horsemen of the apocalypse masked in the bodies of beautiful women. It started out alright with Lonnie introducing the really light skinned girl with the long wavy hair as Porscha. Juice watched her body language she was just nervous but didn't show her pure dislike…unlike the darker one. Juice smoothly checked himself to see if he smelled bad at the way she looked at him. The one Lonnie introduced as Sidney. Clearly she was the oldest and the most protective over the two other women.

"Nice to meet you." Juice said sliding his arm around Lonnie's waist. Juice knew he had to be nicer to the "evil one" Sidney. Just by looking at her he knew that Porscha took her cues from the Sidney.

"So Juice where are you taking our Lonnie?" the evil one asked.

_Bring it on bitch _Juice thought as he gave her a friendly smile. He wasn't going to punk out of this. He damn sure wasn't going to let some girl treat him like a bitch.

"It's Lonnie's birthday gift, she could tell you all about it when we get back." Juice said kissing Lonnie's temple.

He noticed that Porscha was trying to hide her smile but he could see the corners of her mouth twitching.

"How do you like dating a flyy girl?" Porscha grinned.

Juice frowned slightly "what's a flyy girl?"

"I'll explain it to you later." Lonnie said.

"Hhmm." The evil one looked from Juice to Lonnie back to Juice. Her demeanor hadn't relaxed in the least and Juice braced himself. "Look, I don't know you and you don't know me. I'm okay with that."

"Sid" Lonnie whined.

"Let her talk, babe." Juice said low and gentle turning his full attention to the evil one.

"These two right here." She gestured to Lonnie and Porscha. "These are my sisters and the only family I have and I protect my family, ya dig?"

Porscha took a step forward "and if you do anything to hurt Lonnie I won't hesitate to turn you over to Laroy, biker boy."

Well damn, the claws were coming out.

Juice nodded his face serious "I would lay down my life for Leona. I know ya'll don't trust me maybe one day you will but I wouldn't do anything to harm her intentionally. She's a really important part of my life and I'm blessed to have her."

Juice felt the evil one's armor crack just a little bit.

"Lonnie if you need me to come get you call me. Come on Porscha, we're out." She turned away without saying another word to Juice. Porscha winked at Lonnie before hurrying after the evil one.

Juice looked down at Lonnie "that was some intense shit." He palmed her ass pulling her into his embrace.

Lonnie kissed his chest looping her arms around his waist. "Sid likes you. I was worried she wouldn't. She doesn't really trust men."

Juice pulled her chin up brushing his lips against hers. "Yea, she's really warming to me. Ready to get out of here?" She nodded her head following him out of the diner.

Juice handed her the helmet that he had brought for her a few months back. As they got back on the road, her arms circled around his waist he wondered how long he could keep her. He was tired of the questions from his brothers about her. The morning after her birthday, Lonnie had actually stuck around. He was expecting to wake up by himself like he did the first night she decided to come by the clubhouse. He had to admit it was nice to see her there sleeping. She was always so guarded with everything. A good girl who constantly felt guilty for what she felt like a betrayal of her brother. He wasn't afraid of her brother, he was sick of her trying to protect him.

_Laroy watched his take off her hoodie jacket preparing herself for what was to come. "You don't have to do this." He said standing in her way. Lonnie gave him a sad smile "Yea I do and you know that. I can't have you losing face to the crew." She turned her back on him. "There aint no other way. You know that as well as I do" They walked into the spacious garage as the rest of the crew waited for orders. The women started to circle their once respected and loved leader. Some were angry and most didn't want to do this deed they had sworn to the gang to do. 1 minute. Lonnie didn't look at any of the women, she knew if she did then no one would strike her. The first move was a shove to the back making Lonnie stumble right into a fist. "Start the clock." Laroy told his enforcer. Lonnie was back on her feet; her jaw aching; her hair wild. The women descended on her in a kind of frenzy. Hands, legs, and feet beat Lonnie. She didn't get up this time. "TIME!" the enforcer said. The women, with bloodied knuckles and heaving chest they watched the still woman on the ground laying in small pool of her own blood. Laroy picked up his sister gently without saying a word to anyone. She had taken her beating like a champ. A busted lip, a black eye, and 4 cracked ribs didn't stop Lonnie from going to school four days later. Yup, hands down Laroy knew his sister was a champ._

They arrived in the San Diego just after dark. After checking into their hotel, Juice decided to take Lonnie to this Spanish club he knew of. She like to dance, he figured she would be cool with it. Which of course she was.

Lonnie had gone in the bathroom and was doing her "girly shit" as Juice referred to it. He took off his leather cut putting it on the chair before pulling off his shirt; putting on a black button up shirt. He was checking himself one more time when Lonnie came out the bathroom. He could feel his jaw drop but couldn't do anything about it.

By Jean's reaction, Lonnie knew she had chosen her outfit well. She had found this fun ruffle black skirt, emerald green silk halter top and emerald green Manolo Blahnik heels that she received for her birthday.

"You should walk out first." Juice said his eyes were already undressing her. Lonnie quickly walked out; there would be time for that _after_ they went out.

*7 * 7 *7

"Just one, babe. Do one." Juice said sliding Lonnie the shot of tequila across the table. She gave him a strained smile; which meant she didn't want to take the shot. Juice knew she wasn't a big drinker but a celebratory shot would be great and he didn't want to drink alone.

A few kisses on her shoulder and he knew she was pudding. Lonnie clasped the shot glass in her hand tilting her head to the side slightly.

They clicked glasses. Tap on the table. Down the hatch. Juice watched for Lonnie's reaction as she put up her hand gesturing for another.

The waiter came with two more shots of tequila. _Click. Tap. Down the hatch. _Juice looked up to see that most of the men were staring at his girl. He was just waiting for one to come up to him. Within five minutes a brave _vato_ came up.

Out of respect Lonnie leaned into him more rubbing her hand over his leg.

"Venir perdón sobre similar esto pero tuvieron que decirle, mi amigo. Su amiga es hermosa. Tiene mucha suerte./ Sorry to come over like this but I had to tell you, my friend. Your girlfriend is beautiful. You're very lucky." The guy said.

Juice took the man's handshake "Lo aprecio, papá. Es mi mundo./ I appreciate it, papa. She's my world." Juice was still waiting for it.

"¿Ninguna falta de respeto, le importaría si bailé con ella?/ No disrespect, would you mind if I danced with her?" he asked.

Juice looked at her and she smiled back at him. Juice looked at him. "Tiene que preguntarla. Es bien, estoy bien./ You have to ask her. She's alright, I'm alright." Juice said leaning back in his chair.

The guy tried to not show how happy this made him as his eyes turned towards Lonnie. "Would you like to dance, mami?" he asked.

Lonnie looked at Juice "¿Qué dice mi papi?/What does my babe say?"

Juice started laughing a long throaty laugh. She never said that she could speak Spanish. Typical Lonnie, never showing all her cards. "Go ahead; I wanna see what you got." He said.

Lonnie took the guy's hand; Juice smirked as the guy twirled Lonnie as the song changed.

_Suavemente-Elvis Crespo_

He took a swig of his beer as Lonnie danced meringue as if she had been dancing it all her life. The way her skirt ruffled, showing just enough to make his dick hard and his imagination run…he wanted her now.

After the song ended the guy let her go with an innocent kiss on the hand. The music changed and Juice took the last swig of his beer before heading out.

_WATAGATAPITUSBERRY_

He grabbed her by the waist ruff, only the way he could pulling her ass tight against his groin as she wined her hip. She bent over touching her toes as he grinded into her. He could feel the eyes on them and was glad. Cuz none of these bitches in here had nothing on his girl and it was nice to see all the other guys jealous.

"You never told me you been salsa dancing before." He said close to her ear.

She rolled her hips into him just enough not to be vulgar. "I used to go all the time with the chicks from school." She laughed.

_This girl is full of surprises. _Juice mused to himself.

They danced until 4. Lonnie was sweating so badly that she started taking off clothes before Juice could open the hotel door. Lonnie pinned Juice on the door kissing his chin.

"I missed you." She said breathless.

Juice picked her up wrapping her legs around his waist. He kneeled on the bed putting her down gently. "I would keep you with me all the time if you wanted me to." He said pulling her skirt off of her tossing it across the room.

"Oh, biker boy you don't wanna be tied down by this wild child do you?" she smiled tugging his boxers down with her feet.

Juice knew it was the alcohol that was making her tease him this much. Instead of pressing it he smiled and went with the flow. Sliding into the best place in the world to him. She licked and nibbled at his shoulder as her hip matched the tempo of his thrust.

They fucked until they couldn't anymore. Trying to make the physical express what needed to be said in words.

7 7

Juice draped his arm around Lonnie as they left another shop. She pushed her red Ray Ban's back on her face covering her eyes from the blinding sunlight once more. They had been shopping and walking around all day. Looking at the sights, people watching and simply acting like a couple.

It was nice these couple of days. To hold Lonnie's hand in public and steal kisses whenever he wanted. They went to the zoo, where they both had to admit had way too much fun at for people their age. Went bar hopping (Juice did most of the drinking). Acting silly and completely honest.

The end was looming and Juice didn't not want to take her back. He knew that he had to. Lonnie would lecture him of her responsibilities and that he had responsibilities too and all he would want to do is tell her to shut the fuck up before kissing her into submitting to him. As they walked back to his bike, he knew he wanted to ask her. He'd never ask a girl this before but she was special.

Lonnie did not want to go back to Oakland. She didn't want to leave him. She put her helmet on when she noticed the serious look on Juice's face. "What is it?"

Juice took a deep breath and asked.


End file.
